New Member of The Family
by Primal Power
Summary: This is a story about a trainer and his Pokemon. He has already set on his journey to become a Pokemon master. While he is in a cave searching for fossils, the egg he is carrying begins to hatch, this is where our story begins.


Sorry for the shit description. This just a kid fic I had in mind. I think it's cute, because it's telling a story about a trainer and his pokemon. Hope you Enjoy.

* * *

_Journal of Reilly Gartner_

_Entry 7_

I have a new member of my team now. He just hatched from his egg only hours earlier, yet I can still tell he's stronger than the others of his kind. It was a wonderful thing to see with my own eyes. If someone had told me about what a pokemon hatching from an egg was like, I would have just brushed it off and assumed they were exaggerating.

I do wish that he could have been hatched outdoors instead of in a cave. I look at him now, he's still squinting his eyes. I must be hard to get used to bright light considering he was born in a place with almost no light. I can't help but chuckle when I see him bumping into Charizard, in return Charizard gives the smaller pokemon a low growl. The newborn pokemon lets out a small whimper at Charizards harsh demeanor. To be fair to the fire/flying type, he has never been in a situation like this. I haven't either, I'm still coping with the idea of raising a newly born pokemon.

I keep replaying the scene in my head. It was only hours before in the Terminus cave when it happened.

I was in search of fossils in hopes of possibly reviving a strong prehistoric pokemon. Unfortunately I wasn't having much luck finding. Small drips of water leaked from the ceiling of the cave making the ground wet in the process. I walked over the puddles along with Charizard and Talonflame. They both provided so that I could walk through the dank cavern. I had been carrying an egg that Serena had given me a day prior. She told me that she found this egg in the wild and she didn't know what pokemon would hatch from it. She wasn't very comfortable with the idea of raising the pokemon from birth. I understand how she felt, I'm not entirely comfortable with this either.

I was walking through the cave with my intent to find fossils. I held the egg in my arms to make sure that nothing happened to it. My boots stepped in a puddle making me slip forward with the egg. I quickly panicked and let out a small squeal. I wonder what would have happened if the egg had been crushed? On second thought I'd rather not think of something as terrible as that. Luckily Charizard had been right next to me. Quickly he had thrusted his arm out and caught me by the shoulder. I regained my balance and looked to my faithful teammate. He was looking at me with an amused look on his face. I smirked back at him.

"Thanks" I said gratefully.

My grin faded away when I looked down at the were beginning spread across the white and green surface of the fragile. Fear began to rise, I thought that I had gripped it too tightly and broke it by accident. My mind went a million miles a second with each mile my fear, and sorrow rose. I slowly set the egg on the ground. Tears began to pour down my face. My eyes began to turn pink due to the tears. I was on my knees, sobbing into the rocks beneath my feet. Charizard stared at my vulnerable, I wonder what he was thinking while he watched me sob. Talonflame was next to me, she held her wing on my shoulder.

"Talon... flame" the fire bird said softly.

I lifted my head up and looked at the sympathetic pokemon. With her other wing she pointed at the egg inches away from me. Through cracks of the egg was bright light. The small corner of the cave was light up by the light emanating from the fragile object. They light was so intense I had to cover my eyes. I stayed in that same position for a few seconds, then the light slowly.

I opened my eyes to not be greeted by a cracked pokemon egg. But instead, a newborn Riolu. The new pokemon stood up straight with a blank expression on it's face. It looked around the cave and then to me. It's red eyes met my brown ones. I stared at me for a few seconds before getting all teary eyed then dashed and wrapped it's arms around my waist. It was only half my size, I wasn't a very tall kid so that must have meant that Riolu were suppose to be small. I smiled at the affection of the pokemon I've just met.

"Rio-lu" it said in it's high pitched voice.

I bent down to meet Riolu on his eye level. My smile had not ceased, it sounds strange but, I could feel the happiness from Riolu. It was like it's emotions were being emitted into the air around me, Charizard and Talonflame. I knew how it felt. It was overjoyed, not only could I see it in it's eyes but I could feel it.

When we had gotten out of the cave Riolu had to shield his eyes from the light of the sun. We didn't go far from the cave. Night was quickly approaching and I had to set up camp. And that leads up to the present.

It'll take some time for Riolu to adjust to his new life. I hope he gets along with everyone else. Charizard is already a little wary of him, I want Riolu and my team to be happy. He walks over to me as I write this. I wonder if he knows what I'm doing, he's eyeing up the journal and seems to be reading it. I had already scanned him with the pokedex and it revealed that Riolu have a complete understanding of the human language. They can also use aura to make their emotions known to others, I guess that's their way of communicating.

It looks like it time for bed, Charizard, Talonflame, Pikachu, and Chesnaught are already asleep and Riolu looks extremely drowsy. I think I'll nickname him… Sentoki. Yeah I like the sound of that. It fits him. A new member of our family. Welcome.

* * *

I got this idea when I was playing Pokemon X and went to the memory girl. When I had her read Sentoki's memories she told me about how he fondly remembers hatching and getting all teary eyed from joy. It warmed my heart when I heard this and I wanted to write about it. This may become a full story, I'm not sure. Still waiting to see if Like Roses is going to become a full story. Anyways, leave a comment telling what you think and if you want this to become a full story. See you around.


End file.
